After The Love Punch
by MarinaWilkie
Summary: So Kate and Richard now have their boat. What goes on below deck?


It wasn't a cold night exactly but the sharp breeze had started to nip Kate's skin as her head laid in Richard's lap looking up at the sky. It was getting further into the evening and Kate knew that their little boat, as marvellous as it was, wouldn't be enough to keep her warm for much longer. But she didn't want to move, not yet. She felt so comfortable and content just laying there, looking up at the gradually appearing stars.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked her, he sounded genuinely concerned and she realised that she hadn't said anything for some time now. She sat up and smiled at him – he looked so handsome, sitting on the deck of their new boat as the moonlight sea reflected up onto his face.

"I'm fine" she said it like she meant it too. She placed her head on Richard's shoulder and snuggled up to his arm for warmth, "Being here now, with you, makes me realise that I haven't be truly alright for some time. But I'm alright now. I'm happy...really happy." She lifted her head and they gazed at each other.

"I love you" Richard said before then placing a small kiss onto Kate's lips.

Kate smiled and let out a small laugh as she said "I know" she kissed him back, "and that's lovely but I'm bloody freezing, so I'm just going to go down and grab a jumper or something". Richard laughed at her dismissal of his remark and then watched her jog down the stairs. Her hair joyfully bounced as she did so and her skin radiated happiness just like it had done when they were younger. He looked out to the horizon – where the water met the sky – and breathed a big load of sea air into his lungs. He too felt as good as ever before, better even. Getting back together with Kate had made him so happy, it was definitely the right thing to do.

"RICHARD!" Kate shouted up to him, he could tell something was wrong. He quickly went below deck, "What's wrong?" he entered the small room slightly startled and out of breath from her sudden call. He looked to where Kate was fixed in the corner of the room and followed her eye line down to the floor where an, admittedly rather large, spider was. He couldn't help but give a huge sigh of relief "Jesus, Kate!" He giggled at her whilst picking up the creature to get rid of it overboard. He then returned below deck to check Kate was alright – he knew how frightened she was of spiders. He remembered how he would usually check places like this when they were younger before she came in, but obviously he hadn't had the chance seeing as she was the one who bought it. Sure enough when he re-entered their little cabin she was standing in the same position he had left her in, slightly shaken.

"It's okay, Kate, honestly I've got rid of it and this room is so small we would be able to see any others right away." He could tell she wasn't so sure; he took a couple of steps towards her and hugged her in his arms.

"Sorry" She giggled, she felt so pathetic about the whole spider – she always had done "I just can't eergtthhh" she shivered. Her fear always seemed alright when she was with Richard because he was so open about his. Richard's heavy hand of her head was comforting to say the least, she felt safe with him and assured.

Kate pulled away from their embrace with a hand on either one of his shoulders. She felt his hands move down to her waist as she looked at Richard, he gave her a little squeeze which made them both giggle. Cupping her hands around his neck she guided his face nearer hers so their foreheads were touching. "Thanks, for the spider thing, but my phobia is nowhere near you fear of heights." "Oi!" Richard exclaimed, he loved the way she poked fun at him, and he enjoyed letting her.

He placed another small kiss on her lips and then looked at her face. Her reaction was to kiss him back, but this time it was a proper kiss. Feeling her hands run through the back of his hair made him think – they had kissed since they had been back together, but that was only yesterday. He hadn't had sex with Kate for a good 15 years or so. A load of insecurities he didn't know existed suddenly dawned on him. Still kissing Kate, he tried not to show it, but they had known each other for too long not to know when the other wasn't okay.

"What?" Kate's expression, if nothing else, looked slightly hurt at the fact that Richard hadn't responded to her kiss quite as passionately as she had expected. "Kate, it's eerrr...been a long time...I errrm" Kate laughed at him but firmly held his body purposefully close to hers, she could see where he was going with this little speech, and it would be a lie to deny the fact that she was a bit nervous about this too, but she loved him. "Oh Richard, get over yourself" but his concerned face didn't change. A little more gently this time she said "Yes, it's been, What?, 14 years?, and yes _things_ are going to be _a bit_ different, but I love you".

He smiled, what Kate had said obviously worked, he began kissing her again and this time like he meant it. His hands went all over her back as she had already begun to unbutton his old shirt. She pushed the shirt of off his shoulders and then placed her hands onto his chest never once stopping their intimacy. Kate began to let out little audible breaths in between kisses as she felt Richard's hands unzip the back of her dress. It fell to the floor not even a meter away from the small double bed. Both pairs of hands took joy in departing the other of all underwear. They were both naked and calmly allowed each other to explore what they had missed out on for years.

Kate gracefully fell onto the bed as Richard followed on top of her, putting his hand underneath her head to make sure she didn't bump herself against the wall. The bed was small and perfectly slotted into a cosy alcove, it took up half of what was below deck – it was snug for both of them but that just meant they had to stay closer together. They both smiled at each other as Richard moves in towards Kate. Kate's expression turned tense from the pleasure as Richard moved with her and the rocking of their small, little, romantic boat on the sea. He kissed the side of her neck as she grasped his hair. His hands kept caressing her breasts and she let out gasps of pleasure each time he touched in such a loving and attractive way. As they both came to finishing together, Kate squeezed Richard keeping his body close to hers. Both moaned as their bodies tensed. Breathing heavily they kissed each other again and Richard rolled over next to Kate but still close enough to have an arm around her.

She pulled the bed sheets over the two of them "I love you". The two interlocked fingers and Richard placed a kiss on Kate's hand and then her shoulder "I love you too". Both fell asleep shortly afterwards. Together again. Happy.


End file.
